


Sometimes you just don't know the answer

by hopefoolromantic



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: All glory to Taylor Swift, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Bittersweet, Champagne Problems, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Implied Relationships, International Fanworks Day 2021, Multi, Songfic, Team Feels, Weddings, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefoolromantic/pseuds/hopefoolromantic
Summary: "She would've made such a lovely bride; what a shame she's fucked in the head," they said. But you'll find the real thing instead.—Taylor Swift, champagne problems
Relationships: Enjolras/Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sometimes you just don't know the answer

**Author's Note:**

> Work title, summary, and inspiration all from champagne problems by Taylor Swift. :)

_Why didn't she say yes?_

Had she only done so, she knew she wouldn't be seated there by the outermost table of the extravagantly ornamented banquet hall, nursing a fancy crystal goblet of Cristal.

Had she only done so, she knew she wouldn't be maintaining casual conversations with Courfeyrac, while painstakingly eyeing the newlyweds as they take over the dance floor.

Had she only done so, she knew she would be the one waltzing with him. She knew he would make fun of her for having two left feet. She wouldn't care because she also knew she could leave him standing there at any given time she feels like it.

She took a sip from the glass of champagne in her clutch, savoring its lasting taste on her tongue, somehow sniffing its good scent as well. It tasted of fresh toast, and smelled of dried cherries. A whole lot like _him_. Champagne and Enjolras: quite an accurate analogy, yes. At times, bubbly. Most times, costly. And yet nothing short of fine or grand. Everything but merely tolerable. Everything but her.

_Fine and grand. She didn’t expect anything close to that, but she didn’t expect any less from him either. Through the course of this deadly, feisty dancing fest that was their relationship, yes, surely she pictured how he was going to ask for her hand maybe twice or thrice, but no, she never came up with this scene._

_No, they weren’t supposed to slow dance to some stupid romantic jazz. It should have been rowdy prancing beneath the flashing mirror ball, like their typical night outs._

_No, his parents weren’t supposed to cry, all the while filming the moment. It should have been bottles clinking, everyone laughing, and just joking, like their typical blowouts._

_She wasn’t supposed to tell him she’s sorry before retreating to one corner_ _of the café that he exclusively rented for them for a secret, surprise purpose._

_He wasn’t supposed to be left there on one knee, still staring dumbfounded at the fucking diamond ring that his mother saved for her daughter-in-law-to-be._

_She wasn’t supposed to feel the heartache in his broken voice when he called for her name because as far as she was concerned, she wounded his pride way more than she did his heart._

_He wasn’t supposed to walk out with his head bowed and with his shoulders hunched because as far as she was concerned, between the two of them, leaving was her concern and hers alone._

_But it all happened. And it was all she could do to snatch the Dom Pérignon from Cosette, who’d belatedly released the bottle's oaken cork for the occasion. It was all she could do to sulk in the corner with no other intent than to down its spirits and to drown along with them for the remaining hours of that fateful night._

Why didn’t she say yes? 

_It was the sole thought that conquered each and every mind present in the Musain as they wordlessly watched the girl swig her sorrows far away from her sins. They knew much better than to speak to her, or even to him, that night._

Of course, during the succeeding months, all of her friends and a couple of his likewise ignited the burning question time and again. Up until this very day, she couldn’t tell them why because even she herself hasn't figured out an acceptable answer.

She received plenty of condescending scowls and whispers from the prying guests. Those from his parents were the only ones she ever took to heart. She considered herself lucky, however, that his friends— _their_ friends, as how she ever so heartily referred to Les Amis before, well, before she “blew it,” as how others love to call it—weren’t giving her the cold shoulder despite . . . _everything_. 

Both Bahorel and Feuilly had just respectively offered to partner with her in the classic quickstep. Jehan had just courteously excused the group’s centre to have someone to tango with later. Combeferre had just tentatively seated himself on the empty chair beside her. 

First, they clinked both their glasses along with the rest of the already giddy guests. Then after a couple minute’s pause, he asked, “Do you regret it?” _Letting him go?_ was the remainder of the real question, simply left hanging around the extravagant banquet hall, amid the roaring cheers for the smooching newlyweds.

She shook her head in response, and she meant it.

After once again draining the contents of her crystal goblet, she motioned to the server for her thirteenth refill. She tippled on her drink heavily until there was no more. Then her eyes searched for him in the blurring crowd of green and red. His smile was so bright, even the shining sun would be put to shame.

_Why didn’t she say yes?_

Éponine has neither an answer nor the guarantee of having one someday. Still, she was glad she _did_ turn him down that night. Had she only said yes, she knew she wouldn't be able to see him be this happy. That’s everything that matters for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this concept in mind ever since Taylor released evermore. Only recently did I get the chance to write though :D. This turned out to be short, but I guess I'm kind of happy with it nonetheless :''). Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
